


Dias Oscuros, noches oscuras

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabía cómo había empezado todo. Cuando él llegó al Norte para sumarse a la alianza contra los Otros, Brienne y el salvaje ya tenían una cercana relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dias Oscuros, noches oscuras

**Author's Note:**

> Minific :)

En una de las almenas del castillo, Jaime limpiaba su espada.

La noche estaba llegando a Invernalia, aunque los días eran tan oscuros, que no se sentía mucho la diferencia.

De repente, escuchó unas risas, se dio la vuelta y vio venir a Brienne acompañada por ese salvaje.  Él frunció el ceño; la moza no acostumbraba a reír, nunca lo hacía.

Brienne se despidió del pelirrojo y se aproximó a él. También sacó su espada, Guardajuramentos. Los dos sables lucían casi idénticos.

—Otro día, otra guardia—dijo ella sonriéndole. A pesar del frío aire, una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

—Luces exhausta—observó él.

—Estábamos practicando—. La moza titubeó por un segundo —. No has ido a entrenar con nosotros estos días.

Jaime se encogió de hombros.

—No quería molestarte.

—La última vez lo golpeaste con la mano dorada…por eso me enojé —contestó ella—, no sé porqué  siempre eres desagradable con él, no te ha dado motivos para que te comportes así.

Sintió crecer la tensión en su interior.  _“Por los siete infiernos”_ pensó. _“¿Por qué ella tenía que defenderlo tanto?”_

No sabía cómo había empezado todo. Cuando él llegó al Norte para sumarse a la alianza contra los Otros, Brienne y el salvaje ya tenían una cercana relación. Claro que la estúpida moza no parecía darse cuenta de cómo el tipo la miraba.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó al final.  

Ella se puso roja, lo miró con rabia.

—Eres un idiota…él es mi amigo…y…

Pero Jaime no la dejó terminar, acercó su cara a la suya y la besó. Por un momento, pensó que ella lo golpearía, pero le comenzó a responder, aunque torpemente. Eso lo alentó. Profundizó más el beso,  si ambos no hubieran estado con las espadas desenvainadas, la habría acercado más él. Sus lenguas estaban sincronizadas ahora y la mano de la moza acarició su barba.

Cuando se separaron, él le sonreía.

—Eres muy idiota, en verdad…—murmuró ella, pero la sombra de una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
